


Holiday Sweaters

by rhapsodyvintage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodyvintage/pseuds/rhapsodyvintage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ooh, mpreg. Fantastic. Wonderful. Oh, I'm far more excited than I ought to be. Yay for tag searches. Um. Anyhow. Prompts. Let's see here. John has run out of jumpers and sends Sherlock to the shops to find him something that will fit. Sherlock returns with something ostentatious. :D"   -from theten-nant-thdoctor, also known as my lovely friend Anna :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabagnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabagnell/gifts).



> Ugh this was my very first prompt so there's much to be improved but thank you very much for reading anyway :)

"Sherloooockkkk!!" The cry pealed through the flat, and Sherlock groaned and rubbed his forehead. Before he could ask, John cried, "Another one doesn’t fit now!!" Regretfully, Sherlock went to locate John upstairs in their room awash with pregnancy hormones, his eyes shining with tears. His favorite oatmeal jumper was stretched over his protruded belly and only made it half way down, showing John’s white undershirt. Seeing the bump that ensconced Sherlock’s offspring made his stomach flip and strong paternal instincts come over him. He regarded such feelings with delight and annoyance- happy that these premature pangs indicated he wouldn’t be a neglectful and detached father like the thought he would be, and annoyed that John’s wave of emotions seemed contagious. 

"John, I’m sure you have another," Sherlock said patiently. John’s lips pursed. "That’s the worst part, that was my last one! Oh Sherlock, the weather’s getting so cold…" He held his stomach and made an exaggerated waddle forward towards Sherlock, hoping to draw his pity. "Won’t you go out and get me some more? For the baby?" Sherlock’s features twisted in disgust. "Oh John, can’t you ask Molly or Mrs. Hudson or something?" "Molly is working, and well… I just want something that you got for me." God, these people and their emotions. "Please, Sherlock?" John took Sherlock’s long porcelain fingers and placed them under his on his belly, feeling around for a kick. After a few quiet moments, Sherlock felt something push against his palm. His heart tightened and fluttered. He closed his ice blue eyes and sighed, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Fine. But using our child for leverage is an awful thing to do, John." He bent slightly to kiss John’s lips, then lower to stroke John’s belly, kissing the spot where he felt movement just before. 

He ended up texting Molly anyway. 

Where does one find jumpers for pregnant people? -SH

The text came back: 

In the maternity section, Sherlock. Call me when you can’t find them. 

 

Sherlock looked around the department store and tried to interpret the signs. “I swear, half the murders I’ve solved this year aren’t this complicated or unnecessary,” he muttered to himself. A kind older woman must have seen Sherlock looking for maternity with such a lost and irritated look on his face. “Looking for Maternity, dear? It’s over there,” she said, pointing to the left backside of the store. “Expecting your first?” “Quite the deduction,” he retorted. “Yes, and I’m looking for a jumper for my mate.” “I’ll help you then,” the woman said with an amused smile, leading him towards the section. “How far along is she, darling?” “He’s 30 weeks gestated.” Sherlock turned on his heel and began looking for himself, laughing inwardly at the expression of the woman he left behind. 

Oh no.

Sherlock didn’t know why this section was created, but it was full of hormonally charged pregnant women, who were now staring at him either like he was their perfect and precious son, or some sexual piece of meat in a lion’s cage. He bit back all the remarks and deductions that threatened to push past his lips and began searching. Mentally he compared the size of John’s belly to the women’s around him, and looked at the size of clothing they were picking up. He found a shelf that had holiday sweaters for the coming season, adorned with snowflakes and Christmas trees and presents. Maybe John would like it because the baby was due around Christmas time. Whatever John wanted, he just needed to get out of there fast. He could have sworn that if he had stayed in that spot any longer a barely showing mother would have approached him and pinched his rear. 

"John, I have your things." John was in the kitchen making himself tea, absentmindedly rubbing his slightly arched lower back. "Oh thank you, love. What did you find for me?" Sherlock threw the bag at John and sunk into the couch. "Find out for yourself." Opening the bag revealed 6 new Christmas sweaters, all bright and cheery. John looked up and grinned at Sherlock, looking like he wanted to kiss him. "They’re even the right size for me. You really do notice…" "John your abdomen is getting harder and harder to ignore." Sherlock’s eyes were hidden by his palm while his fingers rubbed his temples, but there was no edge to his voice at all. The next thing he knew John’s lips were on his. "You don’t know anything about age appropriate maternity wear, but I love you anyway." "And you don’t know anything about 14th century government practices, but I care for you as well."

The rest of his pregnancy, John was never cold again.


End file.
